Wiggin' Out
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: What does Nathan think of Haley's new hairstyle?


I should honestly be writing a paper right now, but I got this idea today and just had to crank it out. (Plus, I needed a break from studying).

Only one more week and I'm home free… then you'll be seeing a lot more from me (hopefully). Anyway, enjoy this fun little one-shot. looking forward to what y'all think!

. . . .

"Honey, I'm home!" Nathan drawled sarcastically, knowing full well how much his wife hated those cheesy sitcom lines from the fifties, but when he didn't earn a response, his eager grin deflated. There was no usual grunt, snort, or chuckle.

Shrugging off his sport jacket and carefully placing it on the coat rack, he made his way further into the dark house. There was still no sign of his wife or kids, but then again, it was nearly eleven at night. He was sure Haley had wrangled them all in bed by now.

At that thought, the giddy smirk stretched over his lips again as he climbed the stairs two steps at a time. He couldn't help it— he missed his family. Nathan loved his job as an assistant basketball coach for UNC Wilmington, but traveling for away games was hard. Then again, he couldn't complain; when he played in the NBA he had gone weeks without seeing them, and looking back now, he had no idea how he did it. He could barely go two days away from Haley, Jamie, Lydia, Jackson, and Maddie now. It was killing him— seriously. He nearly got into a car accident going over one hundred miles per hour to get home tonight. He silently chuckled. He didn't keep secrets from Haley, but his speeding ticket was something she'd ever find out about.

"Hales?" He called out again, but in a hushed tone. The last thing he wanted was to wake up their six-month-old because then he'd never get to do what he was planning with his wife.

"In the bedroom!" He heard her reply, and on impact, felt his heart thump deeper in his chest. He needed her. Two days was a long time without Haley James Scott, and all he wanted to do was throw her down on their bed, kiss her soft lips and run his fingers through her long honey blonde hair—

"Haley?" Nathan's anticipated steps halted at the open doorway when his gaze fell upon his wife of nearly fifteen years. He tried to hide his contorted lips and furrowed eyebrows, but it was hard not to look surprised at the sight.

Haley, oblivious to his startled reaction, looked up with a beaming smile, and ran into his arms. "Hi, baby."

"Uh, hey," he choked, and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her silk robe-clad waist.

She pressed a series of kisses on his exposed neck, but pulled away after sensing his apprehension. "What's wrong?"

Nathan schooled his features, "Nothing, it's just… you, uh, look different."

Haley's lips twisted into a lopsided smile, "Oh, this?" She brought her hands up to her hair and giggled excitedly. "I got it done today. Do you like it?"

He gulped. Hard. How was he supposed to answer that? Haley had gone through a lot of hairstyles over the years they'd been together, and she was able to pull off every single one… except maybe the one she had today. He stared at her and awkwardly scratched the edge of his eyebrow, aware of how much time was passing.

"It's different," he squeaked, silently missing her former wavy honey blonde hair. The hairstyle she had now was definitely different than anything she'd ever tried before. It was short, just reaching above her shoulders… was it a bob? He didn't know, but it was certainly interesting. It wasn't the length that surprised him though— Haley had cut her hair even shorter than that once and it looked sexy as hell, but it was the color. Jet black. A hair color he'd never thought he'd see Haley try. Hell, she tried nearly every color but black. He didn't really prefer one over the other. He met her in high school when she was auburn, then when they had gotten married, her hair was blonde— and okay, if he had to pick a favorite, it'd definitely be blonde, but the dark chestnut waves she pulled off after college was a very close second. He even liked her as a fiery red head a couple years back, but after having their second child, Lydia, she grew out her hair and colored it honey-blonde again, which was what it remained as for over six years. He'd gotten used to running his fingers through it and loved the perfect mixture of brunette and blonde.

But this? It threw him for a loop, that's for sure.

"You hate it," Haley sighed, analyzing her husband's stoic face.

"No, baby, no—," Nathan quickly interjected. "I don't hate it. I'm just surprised, that's all."

She lowered her gaze and subconsciously tightened her robe around her bare body. "I wanted to try something new."

He inhaled deeply, wracking his brain for the right words. He didn't want to offend her, but he wasn't exactly a fan of the new hairdo. Was he supposed to be honest? Or should he be placative and pretend to love it?

He watched as she twiddled with the edges of the short, straight black hair and mustered a smile.

"It's nice, Haley. It's just going to take some time for me to get used to."

She bit down on her lip, "are you sure? Because if you don't like it, I can change it."

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her, quelling her worries. "I'd never ask you to do that, Hales. I don't have control over your decisions. If you like it, then I do, too."

She smiled, and he knew he made the right decision. All he ever wanted was to see her happy.

"Thanks," she squeezed his bicep softly and ran her free hand through her hair. "I think it looks pretty badass."

Nathan smirked, intertwining his arms around her lower back. "You are a badass, Mrs. Scott. That's hot."

She giggled seductively and grabbed a hold of his tie, pulling him backward until they hit the mattress. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, letting the feel of her warm body erase any thoughts of her black hair.

Haley straddled her husband, letting her lips dance lazily over his as her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, pulling them apart to display his chiseled chest.

Instinctively, she pulled away from Nathan and let her eyes roam over the view. Her husband was built like a sculpture. She licked her lips in appreciation.

"Like what you see?" He muttered huskily.

Haley nodded in a trance.

Nathan chuckled and reached up, thumbing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered breathlessly. "Are you sure you like my hair?"

"Baby, you could be bald and you'd still be beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "that is such a line, Nathan Scott!"

"I'm serious," he leaned up and pressed a firm kiss on her lips. "You're beautiful. No hairstyle will ever change that." And he meant it.

Haley blinked rapidly, fighting the glossy coat of tears filming over her big brown eyes. Her husband always knew what to say. "Good, 'cause I wanted to surprise you, and I wanted you to like it."

He nodded gently, "you definitely surprised me, that's for sure."

She playfully swatted his chest, "well, that's not the only surprise I have for you, honey."

His eyebrows rose apprehensively, "you're not pregnant again are you?"

Haley playfully hit his chest again, "why do you say that every time I tell you I have a surprise?"

He smirked, "'Cause my boys are powerful. Ya never know. Plus, that's what you said when you told me we were having Jackson."

She blushed softly, "Well, that may be true, but no, I'm not pregnant. Why? Do you want me to be?"

He shrugged softly, delicately kissing her exposed shoulder. "Maybe not right now, I mean, we just had Maddie, but if you were, you know I'd be excited. I'm not done impregnating you just yet. You know we're having five so I can get my basketball team."

Haley snorted loudly and had to cover her giggling mouth so the kids wouldn't wake up. "Oh really?"

"Mhmm," he smiled cheekily and fiddled with the loose knot on her black silk robe. "So what's my surprise?"

A seductive smirk slid between her lips, "pull open my robe."

He happily obliged, and she watched his eyes widen with pure appreciation. "Damn baby. This is sexy."

Brooke had dragged her into her store, Clothes Over Bro's today, insisting Haley should try on her new lingerie line— "Clothes To Wear For Bro's."

Instantly, she fell in love with the black lacy boy leg panties and matching bralette. She knew Nathan would love it, too, and wanted to surprise him. Judging by the drool piling at the edge of his lips, it worked. "You like?"

He nodded wordlessly, feeling like a buffoon as he ran his fingers over the lace.

Haley laughed seductively, only for it to turn into a slight moan when her husband lifted up and rolled her onto her back so that he was leaning over her, displaying his strong arms.

Their lips clashed against each others and clothes continued to be shed as they let the heat envelope between their bodies. Nathan's lusty blue eyes bore into his wife's half-lidded orbs, and they shared a loving smile.

As Haley lifted her head from the pillow to suck on Nathan's neck, she felt his fingers tangling in her black hair, but let out a yelp when it was suddenly pulled from her scalp.

Nathan's eyes widened in fear and shot up erectly, "What the hell?"  
She tried to suppress the laugh from the look on his face. He was holding the short black hair between his fingers, completely freaked out.

"Is this a wig?" He stuttered stupidly.

Haley couldn't take it and threw her gelled head back, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Yes."

"Jesus, baby, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I just ripped your hair out or something!"

"Ahahaha," she laughed wildly. "Gotcha'!"

Nathan exhaled a heavy breath and put his hand over his racing heart. He shook his head and looked at Haley. Her real, honey blonde hair had been gelled and pulled into a tight bun. He felt so stupid for thinking the wig was real.

"That wasn't nice, Haley James."

She sat up and rubbed a soothing hand over his chest. "I'm sorry."

The smile on her lips said anything but sorry.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You're lucky I love you."

She laughed and rested her head in the crux of his neck, "So tell me… what did you really think of it?"

"Uh, uhm… honestly?"

"Yeah, be honest."  
"It wasn't really you, Hales."

She nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"Did I say the right thing?" He asked worriedly.

Haley kissed his cheek, "You always do, Nathan. I'm sorry for worrying you. I found the wig in Brooke's store today and knew I had to tease you. I can't wait to tell her!"

He pouted theatrically, "I'm gonna get you back for that."

She smirked and pulled out the tie holding back her hair, and let it fall down her back in cascading waves. "I hope you do."


End file.
